


Take What You Want

by Airi_Senpai



Series: YOI One-shots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fighting, I just had to, I'm Sorry, JJ mah poor poor boy, M/M, Major Character Injury, There's a bit of comedy btw, Yuri is hurt, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airi_Senpai/pseuds/Airi_Senpai
Summary: Great. Just fucking great.It was Mila's birthday and Yuri was expecting a night out with his friends away from all the shitty drama. But fate decided to fuck everything up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a song. This has been bugging me for weeks and I just had to write it.
> 
> Please enjoy~ ｡^‿^｡

Great. Just fucking great.

 

It was Mila's birthday and Yuri was expecting a night out with his friends away from all the shitty drama. But fate decided to fuck everything up.

 

He was at the usual club with Yuuri, Mila and the others, heating up the dancefloor. And apparently got into another intense dance showdown with Yuuri and Chris. They've all had their fair share of alcohol, though Yuri probably had one too many shots of tequilla here and there. But he didn't care. He needed it.

 

"I-I... I n-need a d... rink!" Yuri slurred, wobbling on his feet. Mila and Georgi had to hold him up by the arm to keep him from falling.

 

"You a'right?!" Mila shouted through the loud music.

 

"F-fine!" Yuri dismissed them both and made his way to the bar.

 

He slammed his hands on the bar counter, startling the bartender, "O-oi! Gimme some shots!"

 

Yuri sighed as the bartender scurried away to get his drink. He turned around and leaned his back against the counter. Yuri scanned the place from the door, on his left, to the dj's booth in front of the dancefloor, on his right.

 

He clicked his tongue, irritated at all the people having the time of their lives, while he had to deal with his crappy relationship these past few days. Unfortunately for him, the bartender came back with 3 alcohol-filled shot glasses, stopping him from throwing punches at random people. "He-here you go sir..." The bartender said, terrified.

 

He took a shot, drinking it in one go. Only to cough it back up, laughing. Chris and Yuuri were wildly stripping on the dancefloor. Yuuri took off his shirt revealing a black lace bra for everyone to see. Victor desperately tried to end his friend fiance's live show. Yuri almost died from laughing too much.

 

Yuri returned his attention to his drink and was about to another shot when he caught something-- or rather, someone, at the corner of his eye.

 

There, by the dj's booth, was JJ... holding a black-haired girl in a tight embrace. JJ looked like he was about to cry as he whispered something in the girl's ear. The girl pushed JJ away but JJ pulled her into a kiss.

 

Yuri downed the shot in his hand. The liquid burned his throat, and he wished that it could reach his heart and burn it too. He didn't want to see it... He didn't want to see it at all, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Not when his boyfriend was kissing someone else.

 

JJ suddenly broke the kiss when he noticed Yuri by the bar, looking at him coldly. JJ froze on the spot. Yuri sneered and held his remaining drink up for a toast. " **За тебя** , asshole," Yuri murmured. He raised the glass to his lips and gulped the liquid down.

 

Yuri payed for his drink and left. He stepped out of the club and into the street, with his hood up and hands in his pockets. Rain poured hard and Yuri silently cursed his life.

 

He was so confused that he doesn't even know what to feel anymore. Just that, it hurts. Everything fucking hurts.

 

Unwanted tears fell down Yuri's cheek not bothering to wipe them away, he simply let the rain wash them away.

 

* * *

  


Yuri sat on the living room couch of their apartment, hugging his knees. He was surrounded by all the things that reminded him of their happy moments; the pictures on the walls, multiple medals and trophies lined up on the shelves and all the little things, including Yuri's cat figurine collection and JJ's posters of himself. And every single one of them is making him sick.

 

The door opened behind him, making him flinch. A familiar sound of foot steps slowly approached him.

 

"Yuri let's talk..." JJ said, his voice was barely a whisper.

 

"Talk? What for? There's nothing to talk about," Yuri spat. His pain morphed into anger, making him tremble in his seat.

 

JJ moved closer, "I... I'm sorry. It was... That was... I... I d-didn't mean to hurt you..."

 

"THE FUCK YOU DIDN'T!" Yuri stood and punched the glass coffee table, shattering it to pieces.

 

"AFTER ALL YOU'RE JUST AN EGOTISTIC SELFISH BASTARD WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT HIMSELF!" Yuri screamed, clenching his bleeding hands into fists.

 

"You're the selfish one! You were never here! Didn't you ever think about how I'd feel whenever you go to every fucking competition?!"

 

"AND THAT'S MY FAULT?! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO QUIT! YOU'RE THE ONE STUPID ENOUGH TO GET BADLY INJURED DURING PRACTICE! YOU RUINED YOURSELF AND YOUR CAREER... ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID PETTY INSECURITIES!"

 

JJ's strong fist met Yuri's cheek that sent him toppling over, landing on the shards of glass on the floor.

 

Yuri felt a sting on his back which he dutifully ignored. He hauled himself back up, ready to slug JJ but stopped when he saw the look of guilt and utter horror on JJ's crying face.

 

_Shit._

 

Yuri looked away, "J-just go..."

 

JJ inched closer and touched Yuri's arm, "Yuri..."

 

Yuri slapped it away, "Don't touch me! Just take whatever the hell you want and go!"

 

Yuri stared at his feet as he heard JJ's foot steps getting further and further away. The front door clicked open then closed, and JJ was gone. 

  


* * *

 

It's been three days and Yuri hasn't been out of their... or rather, his, apartment. It's not like he can go out with a bruised cheek and an injured back and hand. He hasn't been online in any of his social media accounts either.

 

He just sits on the living room couch and stares at their things. He thought about getting rid of it but he couldn't bear to throw it all away. Yuri wanted to give it back to JJ but he didn't even know where the asshole was and he doesn't want to.

 

_Maybe I should just go back to Grandpa's house..._

 

A loud knock on the door jolted Yuri back into reality. He tried to let it pass over but the bastard was relentlessly banging on the door, making his head ache.

 

"This is the police. Come out with your hands..." a voice spoke as Yuri opened the front door. Mila was standing at his doorway with a smile which was quickly replaced by a concerned frown. "Hey... What happened to you?"

 

The blonde ignored the redhead's question and went back into the apartment, "Nothing. I'm fine."

 

Mila followed him into the living room as he sat on his usual place. She stood in front of him as she put her hands on her hips, "You're _not_ fine, P. What happened? Tell me."

 

Yuri hugged his knees and sighed knowing that Mila would clearly not let this go, "JJ cheated on me."

 

Mila looked at him with a forlorn expression. "What's with that look? Why are you not surprised?" Yuri asked and Mila sat down next to him.

 

"Actually, I kinda knew already. Georgi and I saw what happened that day at the bar," she explained. Yuri buried his face into his hands and sighed even longer.

 

"Great. Since Georgi is a blabbermouth, I guess, by now, everyone fucking knows."

 

"Yeah," the redhead replied apologetically.

 

"I have enough shit to deal with as it is... Now _this_?" Yuri laid his head back and closed his eyes, tired of everything.

 

"P, I can't tell you what to do... Even if I could, you wouldn't listen to me anyway..." Mila smiled, making Yuri scoff.

 

"But I will ask you... What do you want to do?" Mila asked with every ounce of seriousness in it. Yuri seemed lost for words.

 

_What do I want to do?_

 

Mila ruffled Yuri's hair and stood, "Well, think about it. I won't judge your decision. Just know that I'm here for you... Always. I'm off, okay?"

 

"Thanks, old hag."

 

* * *

   
Yuri closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. This day was so fucking exhausting. The second he entered the rink, people crowded him and asked him about what happened with JJ. Why the _hell_ do they care? It's none of their business anyway.

 

He threw his things on the floor and made his way in the apartment. But he's not alone. JJ was on the couch, holding a photo of them during their last competition together. The sight made him choke back weird feelings.

 

"Look who finally decided to show up? Where've you been you ass?" Yuri questioned. JJ turned to him, surprised.

 

"Y-Yuri... I... I was..." JJ stopped and hung his head low. And Yuri already knew the answer to that.

 

Yuri sat down beside JJ. Their shoulders touched but Yuri didn't move away. He missed this... He missed being with JJ, their little touches, their early morning banter... Everything. But things happened, and now everything was fucked up.

 

Yuri took another deep breath, mustering all the courage he had, "So, who's the girl?"

 

JJ hung his head even lower and Yuri was afraid it will fall from his neck. "Isabella," JJ whispered.

 

"Isabella? Your ex-fiancé? Hahaha... Well, _shit_. Hahaha..." Yuri's brittle laughter died down. He wanted to run away but he can't. He needed to hear this.

 

Another deep breath...

 

"Since when?" Yuri stuffed his hands in his jacket's pockets to hide the fact that he's shaking.

 

"W-we only did it once, just once... three months ago. W-when you won the gold in that competition... I-I was going through a hard time with the injury and retiring... And j-just... Just watching you skate was... I was j-jealous of you... Of everyone in the rink... And I felt like y-you didn't need me any--"

 

"You know that's not tru--"

 

"I KNOW! BUT WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?! ALL I WANTED WAS TO SKATE WITH YOU... And I... I can't e-even do that a-anymore..." JJ was now looking at him with an expression Yuri hasn't seen before, pure sadness.

 

JJ looked away again. "Anyway, after that w-we broke it off immediately."

 

"Funny, it didn't look like you--"

 

"Isabella's pregnant..."

 

Yuri stopped breathing. Silence spread between them. Yuri's gut twisted and churned. He felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He took his hands out of his pockets and raked them through his hair.

 

_Fuck. This hurts far more than I expected._

 

"Hey J... Let's break up..."

 

JJ whipped his head towards him, face filled with agony, "Y-Yuri... _P-please_..."

 

Yuri gave a sad smile, "I just... I don't think I can do this anymore..."

 

Tears streamed from JJ's eyes, "Yuri... P-please... I c-can't... I... I don't know what I'd do without you. I can't bear it if I lose you... I-I love you Yuri... I just... I love you..."

 

The sound of JJ's heaving sobs filled the room. He didn't want to see JJ like this. The sight of the once proud man be reduced to an empty shell, was killing him.

 

Yuri kneeled in front of him and with trembling hands, he gently touched JJ's tear-stained face, "Hey... Why the hell are you the one crying? Aren't I the one who's supposed to cry here? Well, I guess I'll let you have this one, since it's partly my fault this happened..."

 

Yuri pulled him closer and rested his forehead on the other's. Yuri kissed his nose, his cheek then his lips, conveying all his remorse, anger, sadness and love.

 

"I love you J... But I'm letting go..."

 

Yuri stood and walked away from JJ. He gathered his things at the entrance and opened the door.

 

"Guess it's back to Grandpa's then..."

**Author's Note:**

> "За тебя" means to you/cheers, I think? Haha.
> 
>  
> 
> Orginally, I wanted to write this as a Victuuri story but I didn't wanna ruin their relationship so... It ended up like this.
> 
> It's a bit OOC because it's pretty much self-indulgent. Sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr btw.  
> \\(´▽｀)/  
> ❤ airi-senpai.tumblr.com. ❤


End file.
